The Observer
Bio Real name Kevin Haas, The Observer is the leader of the Proxies and the right hand man of the Slender Man, who he refers to as “The Operator”. However, he is said to be more violent than the Slender Man and he wants to gain power. Although, he is somewhat cowardly, preferring to attack in a sneaky style rather than direct. Powers/Weapons The Observer has the power to control time and space and is an expert hacker. He is also very cunning and is an expert in sending cryptic and often threatening messages to his victims. Movelist Special Moves *Proxy Ball - The Observer conjures a ghostly fireball which he then throws. *Confusing Teleport - The Observer teleports to the other side of the stage and punches the opponent from behind. *DeadHead Slide - DeadHead is summoned, sliding forth which trips up the opponent. *Cursor Charge - Cursor is summoned, tackling the opponent. *Swain Upknee - Swain is summoned, kicking away the opponent in the air. *Observer's Dimention - The Observer imprisons the opponent in his symbol. *Throw - The Observer imprisons the opponent in his symbol then slams his/her onto the ground. *Reverse Throw - The Observer imprisons the opponent in his symbol then HABIT punches him/her from behind. Super Move *Proxy's Power - The Proxy's power bathes The Observer in white energy, increasing his overall damage and amplifying the power of his many special moves. Creepy Finishers *Firebrand Sniper - The Observer traps the opponent in his symbol. Firebrand from offscreen then shoots him/her with a .50 cal sniper rifle. *Hoody & Masky Finisher - The Observer sends Hoody and Masky to kill the opponent. Friendship *The Observer picks up a cell phone and says, "Hello? Hello!? Hmmm, wrong number." Poses Intro *The Observer walks out of his symbol and then asks, "Must I remind you of my superiority?" Win *The Observer adjusts his glasses. Victory *The Observer says, "Oh, look at that! Looks like I win, bitch!" and then teleports away. Win Quotes *"Is that all? Dude, you suck!" *"I wouldn't even hire you as a grunt!" Arcade Mode Intro *The Proxies. Originally children from abusive parents, they were taken in by the Slender Man to be raised on a better life. These Proxies are led by Kevin Haas, aka The Observer. However, lately power went to The Observer’s head. He felt that the Proxies could be much more than what they were now. However, he dared not upset the Slender Man. The Observer then heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Now, it was time for The Observer to spring his trap. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, The Observer got his wish and soon, through force and power, the Proxies overran the government, leaving them in charge of the state. However, the Slender Man did not agree with this and thus began a civil war among the Proxies: Those that allied with Slender Man and those that allied with The Observer. Notes *Many of his special moves are borrowed from Noob Saibot. *Many Proxies such as Masky, Hoody, and HABIT make their cameos here. *His super move is based off of Green Lantern's from Injustice. Theme Song The Observer's Theme: Hollywood Undead - Hear Me Now Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Characters